


there is a boy

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Cutting, Gay, M/M, Self Harm, Someone dies, Tumblr, based on poem/story, sorry - Freeform, sorry for that, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little thingy based on this tumblr poem/post thingy http://starrious.tumblr.com/post/52430332277/just-something-i-wrote-the-other-day<br/>dedicated to helen bc she's my fave</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is a boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/gifts).



> TRIGGER WARNING. THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND DEATH. DO NOT READ ON IF YOU WILL BE UPSET BY THE CONTENT.
> 
>  
> 
> [for all you survivors: keep going. i believe in you.]

there is a boy that rides calum's bus, who has light green eyes that remind calum of the morning light that filters through his bedroom window. they sparkle with mirth when he smiles.

he sits with a lanky blonde sophomore who holds hands with a buff senior who smiles like happiness is free. he laughs at their jokes, and smiles in all the right places. when the tan muscle-y boy whispers things in the blonde's ear that make him smile and kiss the corner of his mouth, the boy looks out the window.

he looks like he's searching.

calum sits two seats away from him and thinks he's beautiful.

 

+++

 

there is a boy that catches calum's bus, who looks empty. he sits next to his friends and grins but it doesn't quite touch his eyes. he wears long sweaters long sweaters while everyone gears up for tank tops and shorts. he looks down when calum catches his eye and doesn't speak for the entirety of the ride.

it's worrying.

calum sits two seats away from him and thinks he's beautiful.

 

+++

 

there is a boy who catches calum's bus, who has eyes that remind calum of the water at the bottom of the lake - dark, empty, and quiet. they don't light up at all.

he sits with his friends and stares at his lap. his hands fidget and clench around air, looking like they're reaching for something that's not there.

when his friends say something funny, he doesn't laugh anymore.

he looks like he's not quite whole, but he can't find the parts of him that are missing.

 

+++

there was a boy who caught calum's bus

who was found by his parents after he slit his wrists and bled out.

he wrote a letter to his friends telling them he was sorry and a letter to his parents saying he was sorry.

he wrote another letter to the sad boy who sat two seats away from him and told him that he was beautiful.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was really sad. it wasn't supposed to be really long. the poem itself is only about a page and a half long, so. check out the original poem. it's very good, albeit depressing.


End file.
